


Home At Last

by whiterosewithering



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, four/sarah jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterosewithering/pseuds/whiterosewithering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jane stumbles over something in the TARDIS library</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home At Last

Sarah Jane Smith lay, limbs askew, on her massive double bed, owl plushie clutched in her arms. Her starry brown eyes gazed sightless at the white ceiling. She was pondering the words of her curly-haired companion who had, just hours earlier, claimed her as his mate to protect her from the prying hands of the indigenous of Meraxipor. They had been captured, oh of course they had been taken prisoner, and brought to the capital where Sarah was almost sold as a sex-slave. 

She sighed, it had felt quite real as he clutched her hand and wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. The lonely journalist found herself missing his cool touch on her bare neck as he placed a careful kiss on her trembling lips. She rolled over on to her side, facing away from the door to the hallway. She couldn't shake the hope that a certain alien would open that damned door.

Sarah Jane Smith, pushing the owl aside, stepped into a pair of slippers and padded out the door and down the winding corridors to the library. She heard soft music in an alien tongue, somehow not translated by the TARDIS, emanating from within. Hesitantly, she pushed open the door and slipped inside. The familiar smell of books was comforting, a feeling the young woman often associated with the Doctor.

Sarah Jane crept around a massive pile of books, failing to notice, until it was too late, the socked foot protruding from behind the unstable tower. She tripped, kicking something solid in the process. Reaching out, she grabbed onto a nearby shelf, and only caused her fall to change direction. She fell and landed on something soft, with two large hands grasping her shoulders.

The Doctor smiled his almost deviant grin, all teeth and bright blue, and slightly crazed, eyes. Sarah Jane, out of breath from her descent, smiled, unable to find the words. They lay there for a moment, Sarah's knees straddling the wide expanse of the Doctor's hips. "I must say; I'm enjoying this view," the Doctor said, grinning.

Sarah blushed at the innuendo, but made no attempt to move. The Doctor, however, sat up slowly, pushing her upright as well. He did not, however, make any motion to remove her from his lap. His left hand descended to rest on the curve of her hip while his right ascended to cup her cheek.

With nothing to lose, Sarah did what she had always wanted to since his change of face: She kissed him. For a moment, his surprise was apparent, but when she went to pull away he recovered and deepened the kiss, drawing her further into his embrace. When they finally broke apart to catch their breath, Sarah was flushed, a tiny smile creasing the corners of her beautiful little mouth.

The Doctor went to stand, carefully moving the girl aside. He took her hands, guiding her to stand as well, taking all of her 110 pounds into his large paws. He led her to the nearby couch and lowered his bulk to the cushion. After arranging himself in a horizontal position, he patted the cushion in front of him. Taking his cue, she sat on the edge of the sofa, allowing for half a foot of space to lie between them. One of her hands rested on his knee.

"Is there a problem, my dear?" The Doctor asked, his smile fading to concern.

"You told the Meraxiporians that I am yours." she whispered, fingering the hem of his undershirt.

"Are you not?" he replied, smiling sweetly. In truth, he wanted very much for this lovely young woman to be his, but he knew the feisty Sarah Jane could never be owned.

She smiled in response, and lay down beside him, her back to his chest. She situated herself on the cushion so her backside rested in the hollow created by his hips. The Doctor drew her head to rest under his chin and burrowed into her startlingly long and wavy hair. He curled an arm around her waist to rest on her soft stomach.

Sarah Jane, for the first time since leaving her Aunt Lavinia's house, felt at home. She clasped his large hand in her much smaller one and placed it to rest over her heart, lacing her fingers with his. With the music of his breathing in her ears, she drifted off to sleep, the Doctor himself soon following her into the land of dreams.

With 3 hearts beating in perfect unison, the lonely journalist and the sad little alien finally found a home.


End file.
